


Sam Can't Sleep

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, UA, charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't sleep, for Dean has a lady in the bunker, and they are being obnoxiously loud.</p><p>Just kidding, it's Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> yooo this was recommended by a friend and im sorry for the shit writing but please enjoy
> 
> also sorry if this is ooc?  
> at least i tried ok

Dean pulled Cas in by the collar, chuckling quietly. Cas himself grinned, as Dean kissed down his neck. Dean put his hands on Cas' cheeks, kissing him gently, but at the same time, very desperately.

Dean breathed on Cas' ear, huffing heat onto him, sending shivers down Cas' neck. Dean tugged at Cas' tie, loosening it, then throwing it on the floor. He pressed his forehead against Cas' and then started to unbutton his partner's shirt, but gingerly. 

Cas threw off his coat, then proceeded to kiss Dean. Dean sunk into the kiss Cas initiated, while his fingers fumbled around in Cas' hair. 

"Sammy went out to a bar, so we can be as loud as we want." Dean whispered softly.

 

However, this was not the case. 

 

Meanwhile.

 

Sam lay in his bed, texting Charlie on his phone. The bar he wished to go to had a super good beer he was in the mood for, but it had an inspection to do, so he just came back here. Surely Dean wouldn't mind. 

Sammy wasn't tired, though. So he lay awake, quietly thinking and every so often texting Charlie. They had quite fun conversations at times.

\--

[Charlie Bradbury]

Yeah, Drogo and Daenarys are and always will be one of my OTPs. But Sam, I don't understand-- how can you NOT ship them?

 

[Sam Winchester]

Well I think Daenarys is more badass when she's on her own. Fight me.

 

[Charlie Bradbury]

I could take you any day, Sammy. :F

By the way.. how's Dean?

 

[Sam Winchester]

He's alright, I guess. Although.. I think he brought a lady home lol.

Okay, this is getting gross and graphic, I can hear too much.

Help.

 

[Charlie Bradbury] 

Oh my god are you gonna live, Sam?

\--

Sam tried to cover his ears with his pillow, but the noise was too loud. He _so_  regrets not telling Dean he was actually home. 

 

Meanwhile.

 

Dean, sweaty and full of adrenaline, climbed ontop of Cas. He trailed a hand down Cas' chest all the way down to his trousers, as Cas moaned, "D... D-Dean..."

 

And now we come back to Sam.

 

\--

[Sam Winchester]

That's weird...

 

[Charlie Bradbury]

What??

 

[Sam Winchester]

The lady has a really manly voice, lol.

 

[Charlie Bradbury]

Oh my god Sam

 

[Sam Winchester]

Help mE they are being loud again!

\--

Sam clenched his jaw. _Oh god_. _Jesus, why me? Why do they have to be this loud??_ He thought. He was almost tempted to scream shut up but didn't wanna interrupt them, because frankly it would be the most awkward thing. And because Dean could use a little good time in his life right. It traumatized Sam to think this, but he couldn't help but think it. And few minutes later, he hears a rhythmic banging and a bed squeak every so often. 

 _Oh christ! This just keeps getting worse._ He thinks. 

Faintly he hears Dean groaning, then he hears something that catches him by surprise.

"D....D.. Dean!!" Cas grunted through the walls.

Sam bolts up, sitting straight up in his bed. Eyes wide, and brain frazzled.

"Oh my god!" He says quietly, but with panic and surprise. He quickly dials Charlie. She answers.

"Yo Sam. Everything okay??" She asked.

Sam screamed in a whisper. "Oh my god, Charlie! I hear Cas in there with Dean!"

"What?? For real?" Charlie's smile can be heard somehow through the phone.

"Yes! Listen!" Sam cringes whilst holding the phone up to the wall. He shakes his head, trying to stay calm. But it was hard when the inside of his brain was all like, _hOKLY SHIT DEAN IS FUCKIGN CAS DEAN IS FUCKIGNZ CAS WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD WHY WHAT HOW HOW WHATCHNWOIN  NEYRP_

"Oh my god!" Charlie bursts out into laughter. Sam is taken aback by this, as he expected that she would freak out as much as him. "I'm so coming over!"

"No- no Charlie no--," Charlie hangs up on Sam mid-sentence.

Fuck.

 

Meanwhile.

 

Sam hears Charlie pull up, and quietly opens the door. "Why are you here?!" He yelled in a sharp whisper.

"I needed to hear it with my own ears, bro." Charlie grinned and leaned forward, listening for it.

"I can't _believe_  you, I mean this is so--,"

Charlie puts a finger to Sam's lips as she hears Dean and Cas go at it. "Well son of a bitch, it's true."

"I told you!" Sam retorted. "Now while I'd actually really like for you to stay, you gotta go before they hear us."

"Nah man, we'll be quiet." 

Sammy ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. 

 

The next day's morning was quiet, peaceful even.

 

Sam and Charlie were drinking coffee and watching Game of Thrones together on Dean's laptop. They both watched intently, totally forgetting about Dean and Cas at the moment.

Dean entered the room, looking groggy, sleep-deprived, but rather satisfied. "Morning Sam. Morning Charlie." It was casual for Charlie to drop in, so he didn't think much of her presence as a surprise. He yawned, "What time did you get home last night, Sam?" 

"I actually never went to the bar, turns out they were temporarily closed down for inspection." Sam tried to hide his grin. The fear and realization lit up in Dean's eyes. 

"Oh u-uhm, when did you fall asleep??" Dean swallowed, hand trembling as he held the mug.

"Why so nervous, Dean?" Charlie grinned widely, as if to signal, "I know what you did last night and I know who you did it with."

"No reason." Dean replied stoically, filling his mug up with coffee.

Sam decided to take it a bit further. "So Dean, did you bring anyone home last night??" Upon hearing this, Dean dropped his mug in a panic.

"W-What? No.. what are you talking about? Shut up. Drink your stupid coffee." 

Sam raised his brows, trying to contain his amusement. He cleared his throat. He and Charlie froze for a moment. They both noticed at the exact same time. Evidence, is what they say.

Apparently, Dean was so disorientated that he didn't realize he was still wearing Cas' coat. "What are you guys looking at?"

Charlie and Sam burst out into laughter, covering their mouths and trying to contain themselves, but they simply couldn't, no matter how hard they tried.

Dean looked down at himself to see if he had a funny stain or some shit, but then noticed we was still in Cas' coat. _OH SHIT. THEY KNOW. ABORT ABORT_

"Oh uh, guess I must have grabbed the wrong coat on accident. Huh."

"Right, on 'accident.'" Charlie giggled.

Dean snarled. "Shut up." He spat to the both of them. Cas strolled in, calling aimlessly for Dean. Once he spotted him, he smiled and looked to Sam and Charlie. "Hello Sam, hello Charlie."

Sam and Charlie waved, still trying to get over their laughter.

Dean pursed his lips angrily, but couldn't help and let it curl into a very faint smile. He looked down at his coffee and started to walk out of the room, when he stopped and grabbed Cas' face, kissing him briefly. He then proceeded to walk out. 

Cas smiled sweetly and watched Dean exit.

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is so dumb i just realized this after i wrote it but you know what i put a lot of work into it even if it doesn't seem it so imma post it


End file.
